Jim Henson's Christmas House Party
Jim Henson's Christmas House Party is an television crossover holiday special airing on Freeform Channel, Starring the gang from The Muppets (The Muppet Show, MuppeTelevision, Muppets Tonight and The Muppet Telethon), Sesame Street, Fraggle Rock, Emmett Otter's Jug Band Christmas, The Christmas Toy and Kermit's Swamp Years. It is to air on December 2018. Plot Summary Kermit is hosting a Christmas House Party at the Muppet Family Boarding House, and Walter, Gonzo, Fozzie, Miss Piggy and the others are very excited when Kermit invites good friends of theirs from other series. The Christmas party games include Pin the Bow Tie on the Gingerbread Man, Find the Missing Reindeer, Bean Bag Toss and Guess Who?. The Christmas Party activities include Connect the Stars and macaroni art with glitter. Humans * Brian Henson as Himself * Mia Sara as Himself * Lisa Henson as Himself * Cherly Henson as Himself * Heather Henson as Himself * Gyongyi Henson as Himself * Amelia Henson as Himself * Sydney Henson as Himself * Katrina Henson as Himself * Declan Finn as Himself * Elizabeth Finn as Himself * Edward Finn as Himself * Julian Otis as Himself * Virginia Otis as Himself * Dave Pressler as Himself Performers and their Characters * Steve Whitmire as Kermit, Rizzo, Statler, Bean, Link Hogthrob, Ernie, Lips, Flash, Andy, Wembley Fraggle, Sprocket, Beaker and Foo-Foo (taken over 3 characters from the late Jim Henson and 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Eric Jacobson as Bert, Grover, Guy Smiley, Oscar, Two-Headed Monster (Left Hand), Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Animal, Sam and Marvin Suggs (succeeding from Frank Oz and Carrol Spinney respectively and taken over 2 characters from the late Jim Henson and Joey Mazzarino and late great Jerry Nelson) * Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Beauregard, Bunsen, Zoot, Waldorf, Randy, Boober Fraggle, Ditz and Baby # 1 (taken over a character from the late Jim Henson) * Bill Barretta as Pepe, Johnny Fiama, Jack-In-The-Box, the Swedish Chef, Dr. Teeth, Rowlf the Dog, Mahna Mahna, Louie, Croaker, Bobo the Bear, 1 of the Elvises, Beautiful Day Monster and Baby # 2 (taken over 4 characters from the late Jim Henson) * Brian Henson as Scooter, Janice, the Newsman, Sal Minella and Cruiser (Himself) (taken over 2 characters from the late Richard Hunt and a character from the late Jim Henson) * Lisa Henson as Skeeter (Himself) * Gyongyi Henson as Clementine (Himself) * Matt Vogel as Floyd, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Big Bird, Count Von Count, Mr. Johnson, Sherlock Hemlock, Forgetful Jones, Murray, Papa Bear, Camilla, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Pops, George, Snowth, Louis Kazagger, Emmett Otter and Baby # 3 (succeeding from Frank Oz and Carrol Spinney respectively and taken over 2 character from both the late Richard Hunt and the late John Henson and 11 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012 and 2 characters from Joey Mazzarino) * David Rudman as Wayne, Bobby Benson, Cookie Monster, Baby Bear, Two-Headed Monster (Right Hand), Don Music, Placido Flamingo, Bellmont and Sonny Friendly (succeeding from Frank Oz respectively and taken over 6 characters from the late Richard Hunt) * Louise Gold as Annie Sue Pig, Mother Bunny and Ma Otter * Stephanie D’Abruzzo as Curly Bear * Julianne Buescher as Wanda, Hilda, Melissa Rabbit and Baby # 4 (taken over 2 characters from the late Erin Ozker and a character from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * Tyler Bunch as Treelo, Pop, The Amazing Mumford, Doc Bullfrog, Snowman and the Announcer (taken over from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012 and a character from the late Richard Hunt) * Kevin Clash as Clifford, Leon, Carter, Father Bunny, Elmo and Hoots * Fran Brill as Vicki, Prairie Dawn, Zoe, Mae, Mrs. Crustworthy and Mildred Huxtetter * Peter Linz as Walter, Snowth, Herry, Balthazar, Tutter, Pip and Baby # 6 (succeeding from Frank Oz respectively and taken over 2 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012) * Martin P. Robinson as Telly and Snuffy * Jennifer Barnhart as Mama Bear and Gladys the Cow (taken over a character from the late Richard Hunt) * Carmen Osbahr as Rosita * Leslie Carrara-Rudolph as Abby Cadabby and Twitch (taken over a character from Camille Bonora) * Noel MacNeal as Emily Bear, George Rabbit, Yancey Woodchuck and Bear (taken over 2 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson, who we lost back on Thursday, August 23, 2012 and a character from the late Richard Hunt) * Vicki Eibner as Ojo * John Tartaglia as Robin, Farley, Gobo Fraggle, Lugsy, and Stanley Weasel (taken over 4 characters from the late great Jerry Nelson and a character from the late Richard Hunt) * Ryan Dillion as Goggles (taken over a character from Joey Mazzarino) * Karen Prell as Red Fraggle and Great Grandmother Bunny * Kathryn Mullen as Mokey Fraggle and Apple * John Kennedy as Blotch Songs in the television holiday special *''Our Most Favorite Time of the Year''-Sung by the entire gang *''Here We Come A Caroling''-Sung by the Sesame Street friends *''When the River Meets the Sea''-Sung by the Frogtown Hollow friends *''I'll be Home for Christmas''-Sung by Robin the Frog, himself *''Sleigh Ride''-Sung by Scooter, Skeeter, Fozzie, Walter, Rizzo and Cookie Monster *''The 12 Days of Christmas''-sung by Walter, Kermit, Gonzo, Robin, Miss Piggy, Fozzie, Rowlf, Swedish Chef, Scooter, Link Hogthrob, Lew Zealand and Mildred Huxtetter *''I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas''-Sung by Johnny, Sal, Statler and Waldorf, themselves *''Jingle Bell Rock''-Sung by the Electric Mayhem band *''Run Rudolph Run''-Sung by the Electric Mayhem band *''Frosty the Snowman''-Sung by Kermit, Clifford, Gonzo, Robin, Rowlf, Scooter, Walter and Fozzie *''Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer''-Sung by the entire Muppet gang *''Winter Wonderland''-The closing finale Transcript *Jim Henson's Christmas House Party transcript